Land of Mist Legendary Mine: Ouroboros
This is a feature of Land of Mist following the defeat of monsters resulting from a HARD Explore. Once the land has been cleared of its defending monsters, there is a normal 24h collect period. At the end of the 24h, the land will either convert to the normal 48h protected mode OR generate the legendary mine monster Ouroboros You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic information = Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 42.7M, 2 Epic 73.9M, 3 Epic 144.1M, Legendary 227.2M Participants: only guild members may participate in the battle, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-499 * 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Piercing/Resistance systems. = Additional Information = 'Stance Combat System' See the Monster Stance page for more info. You can see your stance in the "General Alliance" tab; it is your main general's level + the levels of its allied generals that share his/her type (aggresive, balanced or defensive). A) Your stance matches or is higher than the monster's stance: - Each action gives you Contribution Points: displayed below your damage, they allow you to be eligible for prizes. - With an aggresive alliance, your actions will raise the "Damage bar", giving a bonus to damage. - With a defensive alliance, your actions will raise the "Critical bar", increasing chances of getting a critical. - With a balanced alliance, your actions will lower the "Decay rate", the speed at which previous bonuses vanish (their bars empty) B) Your stance is lower than the monster's stance: - You don't get Contribution Points. - You don't fill any of the bars above (Damage, Critical, Decay) Ouroboros' stance difficulty rating is 30. Critical boost for Levels 2-MAX not verified. Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode: Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. Piercing/Resistance Ouroboros has Piercing Resistances, and Wind Weaknesses. *'Main Body': -50 Wind Resistance (Maximum bonus 5%), +100 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 10%)* *Tested with 75 Physical Piercing: 2.5% damage reduction. Meaning that 25 Physical Resistance blocked 2.5% of the damage. Siege Weapons Every weapon needs confirmation. 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Ouroborus 108 Attack Essence Rewards after slaying Ouroborus Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 > 17,695,356 (starts at 9.5M), 2 - 47,200,000 (starts at 14.2M), 3 - 85,340,000 (starts at 16.1M), 4 - 114,900,000 for 50% (starts at 19.7M) *' ': 1 - 42,680,000 (starts at 24,790,000), 2 - 73,840,000 (starts at 38,150,000), 3 - 144,070,000 (starts at 82,170,000). **You must deal the damage above AND at least 14.9M CP (contribution points) *' ': 1 - 227,110,000 (starts at 138.6M). **You must deal the damage above AND at least 98.3M CP (contribution points) Alchemy * (Weapon: 125 Attack, 100 Defense, 2 slots, +35 Physical Pierce, +35 Earth Pierce, -25 Wind Resistance). Needs: ** x8 ** x8 ** x8 ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 * (Boots: 15 Attack, 15 Defense, +15 Physical Pierce, +25 Earth Pierce, -5 Wind Resistance). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 ** x15 ** x15 ** x15 * (Weapon: 125 Attack, 125 Defense, 2 slots, +100 Physical Pierce, +55 Earth Pierce, -25 Wind Resistance). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * (Boots: 20 Attack, 20 Defense, 1 slot, +15 Physical Pierce, +25 Earth Pierce, -5 Wind Resistance). Needs: ** x1 ** x3 * (Weapon: 150 Attack, 125 Defense, 3 slots, +125 Physical Pierce, +80 Earth Pierce, -35 Wind Resistance, +200 Poison Damage). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): , and * (Boots: 25 Attack, 25 Defense, 1 slot, +25 Physical Pierce, +25 Earth Pierce, -10 Wind Resistance, 3% to Evade). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): and Item Archives None of this monster's items or alchemies are in the Item Archives. 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: this monster doesn't have a gold medal award. *Slay Ouroboros 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. Notes *Introduced: January 23, 2016, with spawn rate adjusted to increase with guild level on January 28, 2016. *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters